


Porcelain

by ATdotCOM



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Poetry, Kinda, implied - Freeform, nagisa is the focus, the others just cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATdotCOM/pseuds/ATdotCOM
Summary: The doll was perfect. He obeyed the commands of his Father. He would sit and wait if that is what his Father would wish.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently visited the character of Nagisa Ran, and something about his backstory inspired me to write a short story about his life at each phase. Please, enjoy!

As dawn’s warm light peaked through the velvet curtains of the room, the doll was awakened. Amber eyes opened, but no other muscle moved, the doll still in the silk sheets of the bed. Dolls did not move on their own. Maids dressed in dark dresses and frilly aprons opened the large oak doors to the doll’s room, rushing in to get the doll prepped for the Master: the Godfather.

The doll was lifted from the bed by one of the maids, and the others remade the bed to perfection. The Master required perfection; the Godfather required perfection. Each morning began with the doll’s cleaning. The cream nightgown from the night before was discarded, to be washed, and the doll was placed in a tub of warm water. The water had to be perfect. The doll could not shiver. The doll could not sweat. Each inch of the doll’s body was cleaned by delicate sponges. The doll could not be scarred. His long, silver hair, that had not been cut since the Godfather had acquired the doll, was gently shampooed and conditioned, the doll’s head being dunked beneath the water after each step. 

After the cleaning, the doll was dried with soft, white towels. A single drop of water could not be left on the doll. Once the smooth skin was dried, a maid took a hair dryer, and another took a hair brush, and together, the doll’s hair was dried and styled. The style was the same every day: The Godfather liked the hair being pulled into a low ponytail, and tied with a blue ribbon on the doll’s left shoulder. A black hat was placed on the doll’s head.

Soon after he was dried and groomed, the doll was dressed. A pair of black shorts, a white collared shirt, a blue tie, and a black coat. The same outfit as yesterday, and all the days before, completed with black socks and black shoes. Finally, the doll was fit to see the Godfather.

As dawn’s warm light peaked through the velvet curtains of the room, the doll was awakened. Amber eyes opened, but no other muscle moved, the doll still in the silk sheets of the bed. Dolls, though larger, did not move on their own. But that morning, no maids came. He was still in the silk sheets for hours, waiting to be prepared to see the Godfather. Finally, men dressed in blue uniforms entered the room, holding dangerous objects that the doll had watched Godfather’s companions hold. The doll knew those objects made loud noises. The doll feared the objects.

The men in blue searched the room, one moving over toward the bed with the silken sheets, before yelling an unfamiliar word to the other men. The doll could not help but wonder, what is a child? The men in blue uniforms tried to coax the doll to move from the bed, but the doll knew better. Dolls did not move on their own. The men lifted the doll and brought him to a new building. A new home, they claimed. What was a home?

As dawn’s warm light peaked through the velvet curtains of the room, the doll was awakened. Amber eyes opened, and muscles tensed as the green haired boy launched himself onto the silk sheets of the bed. Today was a school day, which means the doll and the green haired boy would go to the fancy building, where he was told things he did not understand and other children whispered about him. The doll moved by himself, dropping himself out of the silk sheets and proceeding to make his own bed. After that, the green haired boy would insist the doll takes a shower, which is when he removed his silk pajama shirt and his silk pajama pants, and dropped them into a small basket, before going to stand underneath the warm water. He cleaned himself as the maids once did underneath the running water, trying to make sure every inch of his body was perfect. After the shower, the doll dried and styled his hair, pulling his hair into a low ponytail and typing it with a blue ribbon. 

On school days, the doll and the green haired boy wore identical outfits. Brown pants, a sky blue shirt, a dark blue tie, and suspenders. They would walk to school together, the green haired boy tugging the doll along by the hand. When the green haired boy smiled, the doll smiled as well.

As dawn’s warm light peaked through the velvet curtains of the room, the doll was awakened. It was the day of reckoning. The green haired boy had convinced the doll to apply to a school for idols, and both of them had become apart of the great group called fine. Together, they help the spotlight of the group, as the fool and the emperor worked behind the scenes. The doll dressed himself in the snow white suit, and awaited for the green haired boy so they could attend the reckoning together. 

The doll sang and danced like he was on a music box, captivating the audition with his amber eyes, glorious voice, and the ponytail with a blue bow that rested on his left shoulder.

As dawn’s warm light peaked through the velvet curtains of the room, the doll was awakened. He was in his final year of high school, and his newest companion, the snake, had given the doll a script to follow. He would follow it perfectly, as a doll does, and without fail, impress the masses with his perfection. Everything had to be perfect. 

The doll cleaned himself in the shower, and dressed in the uniform for his newest school. Finally, he reached to tie his hair with the blue bow, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Your excellency. Allow me.”

The snake tied the dolls hair into a high ponytail, that hung down his back. The doll did not protest, but only wondered if Father would still be pleased. Was he still perfect?


End file.
